


L'homme avec le visage rouge

by HopefulNebula



Category: Le Petit Prince | The Little Prince - Saint-Exupéry
Genre: Community: lgbtfest, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-30
Updated: 2010-05-30
Packaged: 2017-10-09 19:26:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/90719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopefulNebula/pseuds/HopefulNebula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quand il était sur la Terre, le petit prince trouva aussi un homme habillait dans un costume trois-pièces. Il avait un visage rouge et rond, et il tient un grand signe et un porte-bloc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'homme avec le visage rouge

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [The Red-Faced Man](https://archiveofourown.org/works/90727) by [HopefulNebula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopefulNebula/pseuds/HopefulNebula)



> Écrit pour [lgbtfest](http://community.livejournal.com/lgbtfest/). La français n'est pas ma première langue, donc [SteelNeko](http://steelneko.livejournal.com/profile) m'a aidé. Si on trouve des erreurs, ils sont ma faute -- dites-moi si vous les trouvez, s'il vous plaît.
> 
> Merci à tout le monde qui m'aidé, en particulier [](http://snow.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**snow**](http://snow.dreamwidth.org/): sans votre aide et votre encouragement, cette histoire n'existerait pas.

Quand il était sur la Terre, le petit prince trouva aussi un homme habillait dans un costume trois-pièces. Il avait un visage rouge et rond, et il tient un grand signe et un porte-bloc.

\- Bonjour, dit le petit prince.

\- Bonjour, dit l'homme.

\- Qu'est-que c'est? demanda le petit prince, en regardant le signe.

\- C'est mon signe, l'homme repondit. Je protège le mariage.

Le petit prince regardait l'homme, et demanda:

\- Qu'est-que c'est, ce « mariage » ?

L'homme avec le visage rouge clignota ses yeux au petit prince. Son visage perdit son couleur, et sa voix devenait douce. Il ne répondait pas pour un moment interminable.

\- Tu... tu ne comprends pas le mariage?

\- Non.

\- Pas du tout? Tes parents ne sont pas mariés? Personne ne t'a enseigné...? l'homme demanda.

\- Non. Je viens d'une autre planète, le petit prince dit.

\- Ce n'est pas possible! La Terre est la seule planète avec la vie. Je saurais si les astronomes avaient découvert la vie extraterrestre.

Le petit prince regarda l'homme, et demanda:

\- Mais j'existe, et je viens d'une autre planète, donc c'est vrai. Qu'est-que ce signifie, ce « mariage » ?

L'homme avec le visage rouge pensa pour un moment.

\- Le mariage est une union sacrée de l'amour et l'amitié entre un homme et une femme.

\- Sacrée?

\- Béni par Dieu. Quelque chose sacrée est un peu de la divinité sur la Terre. Tu viens vraiment de l'espace?

\- Oui, c'est vrai. Je ne mens jamais, repondit le petit prince.

\- D'accord. Dis-moi donc un peu de la vie chez toi. Comment marche-t-elle, ta société? Ici le mariage fait grand partie du fondation de notre société.

Le petit prince fut surpris; le géographe avait demandé cette information, mais le prince pensa que l'homme avec le visage rouge était plus sincère que le géographe.

\- Il y a trois petits volcans, mais seulement deux sont actifs, et j'ai une fleur qui parle avec moi, et je prends soin d'elle. Il y a des chenilles, et--

C'était quand l'homme avec le visage rouge a interrompu le petit prince.

\- Mais où sont tes parents? Ta famille?

\- Je n'ai pas de famille, le petit prince repondit.

\- Rien du tout?

\- Rien du tout. C'est pourquoi je suis venu à Terre, dit le petit prince. Je veux savoir comment on vit la vie ici. Pourquoi le mariage est-il si important? Qu'est-ce qu'il fait?

L'homme avec le visage rouge parait surpris. Le petit prince pensa que peut-être personne n'avait jamais demandé ces questions de lui.

\- C'est important parce que c'est traditionnel, et c'est une partie cruciale de notre histoire. Quand on se marie, on devient partie d'une autre famille, et on crée une nouvelle famille. Avec le mariage, on gagne les droits légales -- on peut faire les décisions médicales et financières pour cette famille nouvelle, et on peut être protégé si vôtre épouse tombe malade. Depuis le début d'histoire, le mariage existait entre un homme et une femme, et maintenant il y a les forces qui le menace, il dit enfin.

\- Quels forces? Qu'est-ce qu'ils font?

\- Il y a des gens qui veulent se marier avec le même sexe, repondit l'homme avec le visage rouge. Ils veulent que nous tolérions ces mariages homosexuels et que nous lui donnions toutes les privilèges de vrai mariage.

\- Ah, dit le petit prince. Et c'est quelque chose du mauvais?

\- Oui, bien sûr. Sans le sanctité de mariage, notre société tomberait.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Parce que la tradition et les habitudes sont des parties importantes de notre histoire. Comme un arbre à besoin des racines s'il veut survivre les orages, les hommes ont besoin des traditions si nous voulons survivre le tempête de la vie moderne. Le mariage, la famille, la religion... c'est crucial que nous préservions ces institutions, parce qu'ils sont des choses sans lesquels nous ne pouvions jamais survivre.

Le petit prince écoutait. Peut-être, il pensa, c'est tout que j'ai besoin? Les racines? Ma fleur à des racines, et je l'ai abandonné...

Mais avant qu'il pouvait continuer ses pensées, il parla.

\- Donc tu veux priver les autres de ces racines? De ces droits que tu as?

L'homme avec le visage rouge apparaissait stupéfait.

\- Non, non! il dit. Ce n'est pas du tout comme ça. Ici, tout le monde a les droits égaux. Tout le monde peut se marier avec quelqu'un de l'autre sexe. Si nous le changeons maintenant, la fondation de notre societé sera brisé, et je crains qu'il ne sera pas réparable. C'est une question de la qualité de la vie. Je refuse de vivre dans un monde sans la moralité! La moralité est la chose la plus importante: plus que la famille, plus que le gouvernement, même plus que l'identité.

\- Mais comment est-il égale si tu peux créer une famille avec quelqu'un que tu aimes, et ils ne peuvent pas?

\- Non! dit l'homme avec le visage rouge. Ce n'est pas du tout comme ça, je t'ai déjà dit! Je ne suis pas un bigot! De toute façon, l'amour comme ça n'est pas vrai, donc ils veulent les droits particuliers, pas les droits égaux!

Ils sont étranges, ces humains, pensa le petit prince. Ils peuvent croire deux choses contradictoires si facilement...

\- J'ai une fleur qui j'aime, dit le petit prince. Je prends soin d'elle. Je la protège des chenilles et des vents. Je suis venu à Terre pour trouver un mouton qui mangerait les baobabs mais pas ma chère fleur. Et si elle était mâle, je l'aimerais quand même. Son sexe ne fait rien à moi. Et si je trouve quelqu'un qui j'aime sur la Terre, son sexe ne ferait rien. Je viens d'une autre planète, mais j'ai appris que l'amour est l'amour, et c'est le même n'importe qui on aime. J'ai beaucoup à l'apprendre, mais je suis certain de ça. Je suis venu à Terre pour trouver un ami, mais ta mission est l'inverse.

Il pensait un moment, et ajouta, avant l'homme avec le visage rouge put parler:

\- L'amitié et l'amour sont étranges à moi, même à toi. Mais nous sommes différents. Je les cherche pour les faire grandir, et tu les cherche pour les faire éteindre.

L'homme avec le visage rouge se tut. Le petit prince lui regarda, les yeux ouverts grand. Ils restèrent dans cette position pendant plusieurs secondes. L'homme avec le visage rouge tourna enfin, et partit en silence.


End file.
